


Stood in Silence

by snowkind



Series: Can You Hear Me? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Not A Fix-It, Stony - Freeform, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear.<br/>Anger.<br/>Outrage.<br/>Jealousy.<br/><b>Vengeance</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending.

It went by too quickly.  
First he was throwing punches and had Tony pinned against the wall; then he was on the floor getting the crap beat out of him.  
Relentless punch after relentless punch.  
No one seemed to stop.  
No one _wanted_ to stop.

His vision blurred into vivid colors of red and white. He could see black stars bursting when Tony brought his fists down. His skin broke and blood dripped down his face. He could feel the areas Tony was punching turning from a raw pink to an ugly palette of green then purple then black.  
Bucky snatched Tony’s focus for a brief second. He could hear the grunt fall heavy from Tony’s lips and then the thudding kick that knocked Bucky out within the next second; a second long enough for him to get back on his feet and reverse the roles one more.

He was throwing punches and had thrown Tony against the concrete pillar.  
Relentless punch after relentless punch.  
No one seemed to stop.  
No one _wanted_ to stop. 

Fear.  
Anger.  
Outrage.  
Jealousy.  
**Vengeance**.

His blood seethed and boiled and popped in his veins.  
He couldn’t think straight.  
He raised his shield above his head and slammed it down.  
Over and over.  
                        Over.  
                                    Over.  
                                                Over.  
                                                            Over.

He crushed the suit’s mask and ripped it away, tossing the thin metal to the side like a crumpled ball of paper. Tony looked up at him with impossibly large eyes. His nostrils flared. Blood leaked from his nose.

He didn’t stop. _Couldn’t_ stop.  
Just continued to hail down his shield.  
For repayment?  
For revenge?  
He didn’t know. Couldn’t think straight.  
He raised his shield above his head.  
Slammed it down.

Warm spots of blood splattered everywhere.  
Onto the floor. His face. His suit. His shield.  
Blood gushed. Bubbled out in heaving floods.  
Warm. So _warm_.

Tony’s face paled. His eyes rolled back.  
Red pumped out of his neck and the ground steamed with hot blood.  
It was over. 

Silence.

He stopped.

* * *

Alone. So alone.  
Steve knelt down and the dead grass crunched beneath his weight.  
The grey slab stood next to him in silence.  
Cold. So cold. 

_Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark  
May 29, 1970  
May 6, 2016_

“Listen, smile, agree, and then do whatever the fuck you were gonna do anyway.”

He took in a shaky breath.

      “Hi… I’m sorry I didn’t stop by sooner. I thought it might be better to come visit after all the noise stopped so we could… so I could have this time with you alone. It’s funny… I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army, and I guess… it suits me that I’m alone now.”

He inhaled sharply. The cold air burned his throat and lungs.

      “I didn’t come here to give you some bullshit explanation as to why I… as to what happened. I… I fucked up and… I know you will never forgive me. I don’t think I deserve your forgiveness or anyone else’s for that matter. Not even my own…  
I know you were only doing what you believed in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should…  
And hopefully one day…  
One day…  _Shit_.”

His eyes burned with tears and he let his head hang.

      “I’m sorry.”

Cold. So cold.  
Steve stood up and squeezed his eyes tight.  
The grey slab stood next to him in silence.  
Alone. So… 

alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurts and I want to cry. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and reading this short story to the end.  
> I hope you have a better remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
